


fade into yellow

by Nialler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bruising, First attempt at smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, right then, with no real punctuation, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialler/pseuds/Nialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn notices that he bruises niall during sex. niall may or may not love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fade into yellow

niall has a bruise on his hip, yellowing flares darting out to the very hem of his jeans, slowly winding into a deep purple mark that’s almost inked into the pale, summer freckled skin there—summer freckles in which, are courtesy of the eleven times he’s gone skinny dipping with zayn over the summer, nine of which times resulted in pool sex (not that he’s keeping track or anything.)

zayn doesn’t notice it until niall is panting and heaving on his lap, wiry legs curled onto the couch cushion, resting on his calves to slowly bounce up and down on zayn’s cock, toes scrabbling where they’re hanging off the couch and digging into the bottom of the cushion worn thin of this very activity.

zayn is cursing and snapping his hips up to meet niall’s, that are erratically dropping down as his blunt nails dig into his shoulders, thumb smoothing over the arabic print on his collarbone.

he leans forward and collapses on zayn’s chest, rolling his hips on his boyfriend’s cock and mouthing down the column on zayn’s throat. zayn groans and brings his hand down from the small of niall’s back to cup his hip tightly. 

niall makes a sound from the back of his throat, pulling his lips away from where he was previously grazing his teeth over the dark skin on zayn’s jaw.

zayn furrows his brow, whispering into niall’s shoulder as the boy on his lap still rocks his hips on his aching cock smoothly, “when did you get a bruise there?”

niall buries his face into the niche of zayn’s neck, “tuesday.”

"when we fucked in liam’s bathroom?"

niall nods, pressing a kiss to zayn’s shoulder before he leans back and starts bouncing up and down again, gasping as zayn’s cock nudges at that sweet spot.

"why didn’t you tell me i was hurting you?" zayn is honestly concerned because he didn’t think this was a problem before now, never gripped niall hard enough and threw him into a bed and thrust into him hard enough to bruise (at least he thought so.)

"i, ah, don’t really—" niall groans, leaning down to kiss zayn sloppily and lick over his cupid’s bow before continuing. "i don’t really mind…i kind of ah, like it."

"oh," zayn says, looking up at the boy squirming on his lap. he adjusts his hands onto niall’s hips, cupping where his bones press into the paper-thin skin there. "oh," he repeats.

his dark fingers dig into the smooth skin, nails leaving crescent marks and fingers etching new constellations of broken blood vessels that’ll leave behind an entire galaxy of bruises like the night sky.

niall sucks in a breath and starts thrusting himself down on zayn’s dick with a new found urgency, one not present earlier with the gentle rolling of hips, no; this is fast and hard and rough and niall could sob when zayn starts brutally snapping his hips up, cock nudging at the bundle of nerves that make niall lose his mind, and maybe a wrecked sob or two does pass his lips

(he loves it.)

it only takes a few more uneven thrusts from zayn, large hands gripping tightly to hold niall down as he comes on zayn’s chest, sighing contently as zayn thrusts once, twice, three more times before he spills his load into the pliant boyfriend leaning against his chest.

"like that?" zayn asks softly, after he’s come down from his high.

"yeah—exactly like that." 

niall is tired and satiated on his boyfriends lap, and after zayn pulls out and cleans them up, he decides, yeah, he can keep doing this. he can keep leaving new marks on niall until they one by one fade into yellow and his hips are in need of new deep bruises.

which they well receive, he might add.


End file.
